


Mistakes and Gunfire

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Sunset Yard [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arrests, Frontier AU, Sunset Yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "An arrest of some kind".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes and Gunfire

Greg was frowning at the face behind the bars. A frown so severe it was practically a glare, and John was just glad it wasn’t directed at him. Just being in the same room as it made him want to go home and hide under the covers. It was never a good thing when his husband had that look on his face.

“Sherlock!” Greg’s voice was loud, but subtle. Enunciated, but not overwhelming in tone. It was an impressive yell, and yet another thing John was glad wasn’t sent his direction.

“What?” Sherlock’s voice was sullen, the pout evident from just his tone of voice.

“The hell were you thinking, going up against them like that?”

“They were in the wrong.”

“Maybe morally, but not legally. Shooting up a saloon is considered disturbing the peace, Sherlock! And doing it in front of me was just stupid. You know how I am when guns are fired.”

“Sherlock rolled his eyes, “Which is why you’re married to one of the best gunfighters this side of the Mississippi.”

“Oi! You cut the sass or it won’t be just one night in here.”

“As if this place will keep me.”

“Sherlock, I’m warning you-“

The tension was rising, exponentially, it seemed. John felt as though the room was about to boil over. “That’s enough now. Greg, Mycroft is probably outside by now, you can see from him how much force we’re allowed to use.” Greg met John’s eyes giving a nod before heading out the door, giving Sherlock one last glare before stepping out and slamming it behind him.

Sherlock gave a huff, and John turned to him, moving to stand nearly nose to nose with him, glaring at him through the bars. “And you, next time you pull a stunt like that, I’ll be sure you get no less than a week in here.”

“And why do you care?”

“You could have been seriously injured, not to mention the fact I’ll be spending all night trying to fix up knees and shoulders that someone decided were excellent targets. You want to get them down, go for the muscles next time. Shattered kneecaps are something I might not be able to do anything for. And the shoulders, well… You’re lucky these men were all part of that stagecoach robbery gang.”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes critically. “And why should I listen to you?”

That caused John to smirk. “Don’t you remember last time you didn’t? If I hadn’t returned the favor, you’d be dead now. So try and do this for us all. You’re an asset this town can’t afford to lose, and at the rate you’re going it’ll be two years and even Mycroft won’t be able to keep you in good graces with the majority.”

The door to the jailhouse banged open, and John gave him one last nod, pausing to give Greg a quick kiss before heading out the door, grinning at the two pairs of cuffs in his hands. “He deserves those, doesn’t he.”

“Oh yes he does.”


End file.
